Mysterious Past
by ShiningMoon22
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic .anywho its about ed getting asigned a new partner and...she has some rather interesting abilities!
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first fanfic so it's probably not going to be that good. anyway it about a girl who becomes a state alchemist and joins ed and al on their journey to find the philosophers stone.there may be romance there may not...there probably will be. anyway I wrote myself into the story as the character Sandra Mustang, roys daugther. Hope you like it!

_when its in italics it means the person is thinking_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA of anything related to it i only wish.

* * *

Edward sighed annoyed.He had been called to central by Mustang for absolutely no reason when he had just found a big lead

on the philosophers stone. Stopping at Mustangs office, he opened the doors to find an unusual sight. Mustang was sitting at

his desk as usual, but sitting next to him was a large black wolf with sparkling green eyes. It had a large golden collar with a

sparkling emerald in the middle around its neck. "Full Metal, come in. Have a seat." The Colonel gestuered to the couch with a

gloved hand. Hesitantly Edward sat down, eyeing the wolf warily. Mustang saw where Edwards gaze was and laughed. "Don't

worry, she's harmless." The wolf got up and went over to the couch where Edwarrd as sitting, and without warning jumped

onto the couch, joining the blond. Startled Edward jumped slightly, then slowly lay his hand on the wolfs head. As its tail

started to wag Edward calmed down. "Edward, I called you here today to tell you very important. From this day forward,you

will have a partner accompining you and Alfonse. Her name is Sandra and she is also in search of the Stone." Edwards hand

stopped on the wolfs back. "you're telling me I have to look after some brat?! well where is she?!" "right here with us, Full

Metal, meet the Shifting Alchemist." Suddenly the wolf started to shake. A bright light filled the room and then, where the wolf

was lying before, lay a teenage girl.

* * *

I know that was short but I wanted a cliffhanger ending.

anyway please review cause i know i'm not that great of a writer

and no flames please


	2. Chapter 2: A Misunderstanding

ok mustangs office.new partner named Sandra.a wolf transformed.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own full metal alchemist or any of its characters unfortunatly...

_italics means thinking_

* * *

Edward stared down at the girl that now lay next to him on the couch. She stared up at him with the bright green eyes that

were identical to the wolfs. "are you going to take your hand of my back or not?" she asked grinning. Ed quickly jerked his hand

off her back, blushing. She rose of the couch and turned to stare at him.

**Sandra's point of view:**

_I wonder why he's so shocked...coloneal _(sorry i cant spell) _said that he explained the situation to..._

**Normal view:**

Slowly Sandra turned to face Mustang. "You didn't tell him did you?" she said in a scarily calm voice. Mustang immediatly looked

away sheepishly. "Well you see...I knew Full Metal wouldn't come if I told him was getting a new partner so i didn't ACTUALLY

tell him why he was called here..." Sandra stared at Mustang then slowly started to walk towards his desk. Eyes hardening she

continued to advance. "You.Didn't.Tell.Him.Anything." She stopped behing Mustangs chair. "Now Sandra sweetheart dont get mad.

You dont understand the-" He was cut off abruptly by Sandra shaking him by the throught. "I dont understand?! I reminded

you after dinner to tell him the details just the other day!" At this point Edward sat staring at the two while they had what

appeared to be a lovers quarrel. "ummm you know, if this is how you act all the time you might want to look into marrage

counseling..." The two stopped fighting immediatly. "You think we're married?",asked Mustang. Edward nodded. Sandra stood

forward with a strange look on her face.. "ummm let me fix up this little misunderstanding by introducing myself properly. I'm Sandra Mustang, Roys DAUGHTER.

* * *

haha i loved writing this chapter.i love roy with all my heart but i really have wanted to strangle him sometimes.

now i could!

anyway review please!


End file.
